Ein Fest und seine Folgen
by Trory
Summary: Ryac und Kar'yn feiern ihr Einjähriges, und SG1 wird dazu eingeladen. Sam und Jack kommen sich dabei näher. SJ


Und schon wieder ein Sam/Jack One Shot ;) Ich konnt es einfach nicht lassen. Ich habe neulich mal wieder die Folge angesehn wo Ryan und Kar'yn Heiraten, und da kam mir die Idee  
Also vergesst nicht zu Review'n! 

Danke an Linguna, meine Beta _knuddel_

* * *

Ein Fest und seine Folgen

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag auf der Erde, aber davon bekamen die Menschen im Stargate Center kaum etwas mit. Sie waren mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Im SGC war immer etwas los, wenn nicht gerade die Goa'uld kampflustig waren, fanden sich auch noch andere Probleme. Das Team um General O'Neill wusste jedoch noch nicht welche Überraschung heute auf sie zukommen würde.

Jack O'Neill stand im Kontrollraum, und sah das Stargate an. "Carter?", er wandte seinen Blick zu Colonel Carter.  
"Ja Sir?", sie sah ihn fragend an.  
"Teal'c kommt doch heute wieder oder?"  
"Ja Sir, Teal'c kommt heute wieder.", sagte sie leicht grinsend. Sie musste schon zugeben das Jack manchmal etwas durcheinander war und leicht Dinge vergaß, aber irgendwie sah er süß aus, wie er so nachdachte.  
"Oh gut, dann habe ich mich nicht geirrt! Sie kennen mich ja...", gab er schmunzelnd zu.  
Sam nickte. "Ja, Sir..."

Dann wurde ihr kleiner Plausch vom Stargate unterbrochen. Ein eingehendes Wurmloch. "Es ist Teal'c Sir.", sagte Sam und öffnete die Iris. Jack nickte ihr zu und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, um Teal'c zu empfangen. Sam folgte ihm, um das selbe zu tun.  
Teal'c betrat die Rampe und sah zu seinen Freunden. Er nickte freundlich und ging auf sie zu. "O'Neill, Colonel Carter",  
"Teal'c! Und wie war es im Jaffaland?", fragte Jack und sah seinen Freund an.  
"Hey Teal'c. Schön das du wieder hier bist. Jaffaland?", sie sah ihn fragend an.  
"Na ja, ist doch Logisch oder? Ein Land in dem Jaffa wohnen!"  
"Äh ja klar..", sagte Sam leicht verwirrt. Teal'c überhörte das ‚Jaffaland' gekonnt und lächelte die beiden vielsagend an.  
"Sag mal, wieso grinst du so?", Jack sah Teal'c an und wunderte sich etwas.  
"Ryac hat uns alle eingeladen.", sagte er freudestrahlend.  
"Eingeladen Teal'c? Ähm wozu?", fragte nun Sam.  
"Ja wozu Teal'c? Ach lasst uns dieses Gespräch doch im Besprechungszimmer fortführen.." Die beiden nickten und alle drei gingen dort hin.  
"Also, ihr wisst ja das Ryac und Kar'yn nun schon ein Jahr lang verheiratet sind.", sagte er stolz. Sam und Jack nickten.  
"Ryac und Kar'yn wollen auf Grund des einjährigen Bestehens ihres Bundes ein Fest zelebrieren. SG1 ist herzlich dazu eingeladen."  
"Das ist nett.", sagte Sam.  
Jack nickte. "Äußerst nett wirklich, und wann geht es los?"  
"Heute Abend.", sagte Teal'c gelassen wie immer.  
"Heute Abend?", fragte Sam.  
"Das sagt ihr uns aber nicht gerade früh, wir können doch nicht so einfach hier weg...aber es wird schon irgendwie gehen.", meinte Jack.  
"Das tut uns Leid O'Neill. Das nächste Mal werden wir es euch eher mitteilen."  
"Danke Teal'c. Hm..sag mal, bis wann werden wir zurück sein?"  
"Die Feierlichkeiten dauern eine Woche lang."  
"Eine Woche lang? Teal'c!", sagte Jack jetzt leicht überfordert.  
"Das ist Tradition. Ryac wäre stolz euch als seine Gäste willkommen zu heißen."  
Jack nickte. "Das geht schon...das geht schon, ich geh mal ein paar Anrufe machen, und ihr geht schon mal packen, ach und sagt Daniel bescheid, ich hoffe er kann sich von seinen Steinen loseisen!" Dann war er schon in seinem Büro um alles zu regeln.  
"Ja Sir", sagte Sam und machte sich auf den Weg zu Daniel.

Eine Stunde später standen Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson und Teal'c mit Sack und Pack im Torraum und warteten nur noch auf Jack. Dann sollte es losgehen. Er hatte alles geregelt und es sollte kein Problem darstellen an der Feierlichkeit teilzunehmen. General O'Neill eilte zu den dreien und nickte. "Okay, es kann losgehen.", sagte er leicht schnaufend und lies seine Sachen kurzerhand fallen. Er gab dem Sergeant oben ein Zeichen, und dieser wählte den neuen Heimatplaneten der Jaffa an.

Als das Wurmloch stabil war ging SG1 hindurch und kam auf dem anderen Planeten wieder hervor. Dort standen Bratac, Ryac und seine Frau, die sie begrüßen wollten.  
"Schön, dass ihr es geschafft hat", sagte Ryac lächelnd.  
"Willkommen.", sagte Kar'yn und Bratac nickte ihnen zu.  
"Ich werde euch jetzt eure Zelte zeigen", sagte Bratac und zeigte ihnen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Sie waren ca. zwei Kilometer gelaufen, als er auf ein Zelt zeigte. "General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, ich hoffe ihr werdet es bequem haben.", Die zwei nickten etwas perplex und dann ging Bratac mit Daniel und Teal'c weiter, und zeigte ihnen ihr Zelt, das nur ein paar Meter entfernt war.  
Sam hatte das Zelt betreten und Jack folgte ihr. "Sieht ja nicht übel aus.", meinte er.  
Sie nickte. "Ja, das stimmt, aber das wird doch kein Problem darstellen oder, Sir?", fragte sie ihn. Doch sie wusste das es ein Problem werden würde.  
"Nein, keines Falls Carter.", sagte er lächelnd und stellte seine Tasche in eine Ecke. _Nacht für Nacht mit dieser wundervollen Frau in einem Zelt und nichts, rein gar nichts wird passieren dürfen..._  
"Gut.", sagte sie und stellte ihre Tasche neben seine. Dann gingen die beiden zu dem Zelt von Daniel und Teal'c. "Sieht nicht übel aus oder?", fragte er die beiden und sie nickten. "Es ist bald Abend, dann wird das Fest anfangen.", sagte Teal'c.  
"Okay. Und wie wird das ablaufen?", fragte Jack.  
"Die Festivitäten fangen heute mit dem Abendessen an, danach verläuft das Fest gemäß der Tradition.", sagte er und ging, ohne näher auf O'Neills Frage einzugehen.  
Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der Festtafel. Und man musste es wirklich so nennen, so viel Essen hatte keiner von ihnen schon einmal gesehen.  
"Oh wow.", sagte Sam.  
"Ja, wow Carter.", und dabei meinte er nicht nur das Essen, sie sah himmlisch aus.  
30 Minuten später saßen alle und das Fest war im vollen Gange. Alle lachten und unterhielten sich. Es war inzwischen schon dunkel und das Feuer, das einige Meter von ihnen entfernt war, flackerte ruhig vor sich hin. Es gab jede Menge zu trinken, vor allem aber Selbstgebrannten. Und Jack, und auch Sam waren schon leicht angetrunken. "Noch ein paar Gläser von dem Carter und wir liegen unterm Tisch...", sagte er kichernd.  
Sie nickte. "Ja, ist unglaublich stark das Zeug.", sagte sie und musste auch kichern.  
Seit dem ersten Glas der beiden waren nun schon vier Stunden vergangen. Jack sprang auf einmal auf und riss Sam mit sich hoch. "Wuhhh. Was wird das?"  
"Ich habe eine Idee!"  
"Eine Idee? Wie aber..."  
"Mitkommen!", sagte er und zog sie einfach mit sich. Sie stolperte ihm hinterher und fragte sich was er vor hatte.  
"Wo gehen wir hin?"  
"Hier gibt es doch einen Strand..." sagte er locker. Sie nickte. "Ja, aber was wollen Sie...",  
Jack nahm sie huckepack und sie kreischte kurz los. "Sir!"  
"Ich habe irgendwie Lust Schwimmen zu gehen...", sagte er grinsend. Und ihr Verdacht bestätigte sich.  
"Nein! Sir" Doch es war zu spät, sie merkte wie ihre Sachen langsam das nasse kalt einsogen. Jack hatte sie inzwischen runtergelassen und zog sie nun vollkommen mit sich ins Wasser.  
"Zu spät Carter, würde ich sagen." Dann spritze er ihr Wasser entgegen.  
"Ja, leider! Oh na warten Sie!", und anschließend lieferten die beiden sich eine unglaubliche Wasserschlacht, bei der es keinen Gewinner gab. Jack hielt inne und sah Sam an. Er streichelte mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sam wusste nicht recht wie sie reagieren sollte. Dieser Augenblick war mehr als unglaublich, so wunderschön und vollkommen. Sie blickte ihm ebenfalls in seine rehbraunen Augen und dann geschah es. Es war, als würde ein Feuerwerk in den beiden entflammen. Sie küssten sich. Und es war ein wirklich unglaublicher Kuss. Erst war er sanft, dann wurde er langsam leidenschaftlicher, und die Sehnsucht der beiden schien sich entladen zu wollen.

Küssend fanden sie irgendwie den Weg aus dem Wasser. An Land stolperten sie über irgendetwas und fielen in den Sand. Jack strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. "Ich liebe dich." Dann küsste er sich von ihrem Ohr langsam nach unten und hinterlies eine brennende Spur aus Küssen. Sam glaubte ihre Haut stünde in Flammen, und sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr abwarten. Sie zog ihn auf die Beine und Küsste ihn wild. Dann torkelten sie zu ihrem Zelt und verschwanden in seinem Inneren.

Dort ging es erst richtig los, sie entledigten sich ihrer Kleidung und ihre Küsse wurden so intensiv wie bisher noch nie. Und dann - explodierten sie. Sam schmiegte sich an seinen Schweißnassen Körper und genoss die Wärme des Mannes, den sie so sehr liebte. Dann schliefen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen stand die Sonne schon hoch, als jemand nichts Ahnend das Zelt von Sam und Jack betrat. Es war Daniel.  
Er ging vorsichtig rein. "Jack? Sam? Seid ihr h-" Dann brach er ab. Was er da sah verschlug ihm die Sprache. Da lagen Samantha Carter und Jack O'Neill, eng umschlungen und nackt. Nackt! Das gab es doch einfach nicht. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis er dieses Bild begriffen und verarbeitet hatte, dann ging er so schnell wie es ihm möglich war nach draußen. War es möglich? Hatten die beiden miteinander geschlafen? Das müsste er wohl mit einem klaren "Ja" beantworten. Verrückt. Teal'c näherte sich und machte augenblicklich den selben Fehler wie Daniel. Dieser sah es und versuchte ihn noch zu retten. "Teal'c! Stop!...", doch er war schneller. Und 5 Sekunden später kam er irritiert wieder heraus. "Nicht da rein gehen Teal'c...", vollendete er seinen Satz und Teal'c kam auf ihn zu.  
"DanielJackson, ich hätte deiner Bemühung mich vorzuwarnen mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen."  
"Du warst einfach zu schnell für mich, und ich war selber noch nun ja, etwas geschockt und überrascht was ich da gesehen habe."  
Teal'c nickte. "Verstehe. Sobald Genral O'Neill und Colonel Carter wach sind, werde ich ihnen meine Glückwünsche überbringen."  
Daniel nickte. "Ja, aber sie sind immer noch in der AirForce..", meinte er nun.  
Teal'c nickte kurz und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann ging er wieder.

Im Zelt erwachten nun langsam auch zwei andere Personen. Sam setzte sich auf und wusste nicht wo sie war. _Wo bin ich? Autsch!_ Sie fasste sich an ihren Kopf, der äußerst schmerzte. Sie hatte einen ordentlichen Kater. _Das Zeug war stärker als ich dachte..._. Langsam sah sie sich im Zelt um, nun merkte sie, dass sie nichts anhatte. _Was zum?_ Ihr kamen langsam wieder einige Sachen von Gestern in den Sinn. Sie sah neben sich, und da lag Jack O'Neill, ebenfalls Nackt. Nun wusste sie wieder alles. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Oh mein Gott. So falsch und so wunderbar.  
Jack schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. Sein Kopf schmerzte ebenso und dann sah er Sam, wie sie da saß. Er konnte ihren nackten Rücken bewundern und schlagartig wurde ihm klar wie weit sie gestern gegangen waren. Zu weit.  
Nun merkte auch Sam das Jack wach war und sie sah ihn verschlafen an.  
"Morgen...", sagte sie peinlich berührt.  
"Morgen...ähm...", fing er an.  
"Wir haben wirklich ...? Oder?"  
"Wir haben es definitiv getan...",  
"Okay, dann uff...ähm Gott, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll..."  
"Es war falsch, zumindest von den Regeln her, aber ich liebe dich..."  
"Ich weiß, du hast es mir gestern gesagt, Jack?"  
"Ja?", hatte sie Jack gesagt?  
"Ich liebe dich...aber...",  
"...die Regeln...",  
Sie nickte. "Ja, die Regeln.",  
"Tja...und nun? Wir sind noch 6 Tage hier auf diesem Planeten, in diesem Zelt?", er sah sich am Tatort um und konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterlassen.  
"Ich weiß...wir bekommen das schon hin..."

Die 6 Tage waren wie im Flug vergangen und die beiden hatten nicht wirklich die Finger voneinander lassen können. Gerade waren sie wieder im SGC angekommen und Jack wollte sofort an die Arbeit gehen. Wollte er wirklich arbeiten oder ihr nur aus dem Weg gehen? Aber vielleicht war es so auch besser. Sam musste noch kurz zum Routine Check von Janet dann würde sie zu Jack sehen.  
"Hey Janet.",  
"Sam. Wie geht es dir?", fragte ihre Freundin und fing nebenher mit der Untersuchung an.  
"Mir geht es super...", sagte sie abwesend.  
"Wirklich? Du scheinst mit den Gedanken aber wo anders zu sein, ist auf dem Planeten etwas besonderes vorgefallen?", Janet musste schmunzeln. Daniel war schon bei ihr gewesen, und hatte eine Andeutung gemacht.  
"Ja, wirklich!", log sie.  
"Okay.", Janet vollendete ihre Untersuchung, und dann wurde sie stutzig. "Ähm Sam?", fragte sie langsam.  
"Ja?",  
"Ich habe da was gefunden...",  
"Gefunden? Was Schlimmes?", fragte sie.  
"Nun ja, eigentlich nicht, aber Daniel hat mir da etwas von dem Fest erzählt, und ich denke ER könnte etwas damit zu tun haben...",  
Sam sah sie an. ER? Meinte sie? "Was ist denn nun mit mir?"  
"Du bist schwanger Sam."  
"Schwanger?" Oh mein Gott, schwanger!  
Janet nickte. "Ja, du bist schwanger. Und Jack ist der Vater nicht wahr? Und lüg' mich nicht an Sam!"  
Sie nickte. "Ja, er ist der Vater..." Dann stand sie auf.  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
"Ich muss zu Jack!"  
Janet nickte und sah ihr hinterher. Sam ging zu Jack's Büro und klopfte an. Jack öffnete die Tür und umarmte sie stürmisch. "Uhh wow!"  
Sie sah ihn perplex an. "Hier kann uns jeder sehen, jeder Jack."  
Er nickte. "Ich weiß...", und dann küsste Jack seine Liebste.  
"Jack!" Dieser strahlte aus einem unerfindlichem Grund.  
"Ich habe gekündigt.", sagte er und blickte sie an.  
"Gekündigt? Aber...", der Groschen wollte nicht so ganz fallen.  
"Ich bleibe natürlich hier und das alles, aber als Zivilist, und das heißt.." Jack küsste sie wieder und nun hatte auch Sam verstanden und sie fiel ihm um den Hals.  
"Das ist wunderbar...und Jack, ich habe auch eine kleine Überraschung für dich!", sagte sie lächelnd.  
"Ja?", Sam nickte und flüsterte ihm dann ihre Neuigkeit ins Ohr. Er wirbelte sie wild umher und sie küssten sich, wobei das gesamte Personal des SGC's sie beobachtete.

The End


End file.
